Brotherly Revenge
by MalecIsBeautiful12345
Summary: After a blood-drained Izzy comes barging through Magnus' door, questions arise and the mystery unfolds. Definitely some Malec. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT (profanity, graphic visuals, and maybe some smut, we'll just have to see ;) :p) (I try to post new chapters weekly anytime Fri-Sun.)
1. Chapter 1 - Surprise!

p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"emstrongspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Part 1 - Surprise!/span/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-1267ea78-a220-b208-f3d6-ac70971050b6" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The glamorous French doors of Magnus' residence swung open as Alec confidently made his way through the entryway. Eyes shimmering, Magnus' voice displays a hint of surprise, "Alec! What are you doing here? I thought you were busy." In his calm, deep voice, Alec replied, "I found time." and in only a few strides, he found himself towering above Magnus. With a small smile, his lover stepped closer, resting a hand on Alec's chest. Alec stepped closer as well, leaving their lips only a few inches apart. They tingled with excitement. As Alec rested his hand on Magnus' waist and leaned in, they were suddenly interrupted. A disheveled Izzy barged through the front door, collapsing in the entryway. Romance cut short, Magnus and Alec raced to help her. Magnus at one shoulder and Alec at the other, they helped Izzy to her feet. "She's barely breathing.", Magnus stated in concern. He knew how much she meant to Alec. As they carried her to the couch, Alec heard her whimper ever so quietly, "Vam-", as she slipped from consciousness./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongemspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"TO BE CONTINUED/span/em/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2 - Discovery

**Chapter 2 - Discovery**

The next morning, sunlight shone through the windows of Magnus' bedroom. He and Alec had been taking turns tending to Izzy to keep Magnus' magic level maintained above critical. Even though Alec wanted to help all he could, he kept finding himself getting more sleep than Magnus as his boyfriend would insist that he gets rest. The light awakened Alec and he sat upright. He could detect soft moaning coming from the living room and he headed to the door to investigate. Magnus, his hands emitting a blue light traveled back and forth above Izzy's body. "Magnus.", Alec said forcefully, "I told you not to overexert yourself again.", he then sighed, "Have you found a cure yet?" Shaking his head with fluent motion, Magnus replied in frustration, "No, and I fear that I may lose her if we don't find it soon.. I can't stop using my magic or else she could slip. I'm just trying to hold on for a bit longer… Please, did you notice anything when she arrived that could have suggested to what had caused this?" Now furious, Alec muttered, leaning against a coffee table, "I heard her say something that sounded awfully similar to "vampire".", with a graceful gesture of the hand, he continued, "Check her neck.". Magnus stopped for just as much time as it took to examine Izzy's neck and sure enough, hidden underneath locks of dark hair, a fang bite, puffy and red, stood out against Izzy's flawless skin.


	3. Chapter 3 - Phone Call

**Chapter 3 - Phone Call**

Alec dialed Simon's number into his phone. Surprisingly enough, the newbie vamp had come in handy for once.

When he answered, Alec replied to his hello, "Simon. Hey, Izzy's here at Magnus' place and she has a vampire bite on her neck. Could you come down here with Raphael or something tonight? We need to figure this out."

Stammering as usual, Simon responded, "Oh! Yeah, sure. I'll call him right now. Is she okay?" Annoyed, Alec replied, "She came barging through the door with a vampire bite, yeah, she's just fine." Sarcasm fading, he continued, "Look, just please call him and be over here as fast as you can, okay?" "Okay, see you at sunset.", confirmed Simon, accustomed to poor treatment already. He knew that as long as he was himself, it wasn't going to change, so he just accepted the reply and called Raphael.

Meanwhile, Magnus had run out of magic and had began creating a potion for Izzy. Since there were only a few different possibilities to what this was, he began to put together a general vampire anti-venom, hoping to eliminate or at least delay the infection.


	4. Chapter 4 - Vampires at Midnight

**Chapter 4 - Vampires at Midnight**

Once Simon and Raphael arrived at Magnus' loft, hand in hand, the mystery slowly began to unfold. Raphael knelt down next to Izzy and moved her hair out of the way, examining the bite. "She needs blood.", he stated, looking up at the worried men standing next to him. He smiled inside when his eyes made contact with Simon's. His heart started to flutter, so he looked back over at the bite on Izzy's neck and suddenly noticed something. Flaring his nostrils, he breathed in the scent of a vampire he was very close with. Brow furrowing, he leaned in closer; definitely Camille. "What's wro-", Simon started, but he didn't have to finish, as Raphael could see his nostrils flaring too, then his brows furrowed as well. "That **little**.", was all he said before vampire-speeding to the front door. He looked back at Raphael, signaling him to come with. Raphael shook his head before gesturing towards Magnus and Alec. They both appeared extremely confused and he figured he'd better tell them what they had just discovered. Simon nodded, arms folded, waiting for his Rafi to explain. In his usual, deep voice, he broke the news to them, "Camille is behind this. She bit Isabelle.". Magnus opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then closed it, seemingly deciding better of it.

He looked up at Alec, whose jaw was clenched as well as his fists. He gently reached a hand up, touching his upper arm. Alec's head whipped around to face him, his features twisted with rage. "Get away from me. My family doesn't need any more of Camille's scent on our necks, do we?". Magnus' stomach stung with pain from what Alec had said, his statement hurting him deeply. Alec didn't really think that he still felt those things for her did he? "Alec-", he started, his voice breaking, but Alec had already began his trek to the balcony.

Magnus didn't know if he'd be able to contain himself for much longer, he had reached his breaking point the second Alec's livid features had transformed themselves into an expression of hate and betrayal towards him. Now, feeling all alone and betrayed by his love, tears were falling before he had even began to run into his bedroom, locking the door and hiding from everyone while enclosed beneath his bedsheets. A lump was in his throat, making it hard to cry or even breath in the least. He choked on his own sobs until when the lump finally surrendered and his voice nearly screamed in heartbreak, echoing off the walls of the small room he had shut himself within.

He didn't even care to set a soundproofing spell around himself. Everyone already knew how much Alec's comment must have hurt him, why not hear it too? Emotion had encompassed him, consuming his very being from the inside and out. His eyeliner and yes… mascara was eroding into the streams of tears flowing from his waterline. He was constantly wiping at them in a fatigued fashion, only succeeding in spreading it all over his face.

He had been hurt so severely, with his heart so vulnerable, that he couldn't have held in his cries if he tried. He screamed in frustration, pounding his fists on the pillows surrounding him. He suddenly felt claustrophobic and flung each one of the soft masses against the one bare wall of his bedroom, exerting all the strength he had left. Once even that was gone, his body scrunched up into a fetal position, cold and shaking with each staggering breath. His whole face and neck was covered in cosmetic-polluted tears. He didn't even care to wipe himself off on his pant leg, which was extremely close to his face already. He just wanted to be alone, to be in a calm and peaceful place without constant interruptions by other people. He was done being social, outgoing, and always up for a party. Something temporarily died inside of him, and he knew he was overreacting, but as crazy as it sounded, he did still feel something for Camille, and all the unthinkable crimes she had committed were just making him feel more and more like an outsider than he already did, being a downworlder and all. His boyfriend's insult hit close to home, triggering his deepest fears and insecurities, the thoughts that he had been pushing away all this time. He couldn't handle it. And to think that Alec could know, could see through his charade, that killed him inside. He imagined his confident, self-assured shadowhunter as jealous of a cruel, heartless vampire, and he hated himself for his own, uncontrollable emotions. Why did he have to push everyone away?! Why did his feelings for people have to linger within him for so long after his separation with said people?!

He felt that it was all his fault, that he was a terrible person, but what he didn't know was that a regretful Alec, terrified of Magnus' cries, was supporting himself against the other side of his bedroom door, listening to every one of Magnus' hitched breaths, sliding to the floor beneath him. He had hurt himself almost more than he had hurt Magnus, realizing the extent of his actions. Making Magnus so broken was slaughtering his very essence of existence and he couldn't stand it. He got up and kicked the door down, literally. Magnus stopped crying and looked over at him with innocent, panged eyes. Suddenly, the last thing anyone expected Alec to do happened. "Magnus, I love you. I don't want to hurt you.", he stated just seconds before his own tears began to fall. He didn't want this. He was just extremely furious and Magnus had reminded him of Camille. He had taken all his anger out on the last person he'd ever want to hurt and he was trying to help him to understand that. Stammering with shock and slight confusion, Magnus managed to choke out, "Likewise.", before falling unconscious, lightheaded from crying, tired from exerting so much energy, and overwhelmed with a variety of strong emotions.

* * *

Lol, pretty over dramatic, I know. If it's too #cringe, just say, lol


End file.
